Wicked Temptation
by crissee
Summary: Bella often lets down her shield when making love to her husband Edward. On one such night Edward happens to catch a glimpse of another man in his wife's mind. A man with copper hair and grey eyes.
1. Chapter 1

I loved fucking my wife; especially now that she was a vampire. Our human sex on our honeymoon was great but now that Bella was a vampire it was exceptional. Of course I had nothing else to compare it to, but being able to read the minds of others I knew that what we had together was pretty special.

"Harder Edward. Harder Edward!" Bella always screamed that when I was taking her up against the wall. Only problem was that we always had to be careful. Our poor cottage has had several repairs since it was gifted to us on her birthday. My favorite part of sex with her was when she would lay down her shield and I could read her mind. Read how she loved the way I played with her luscious tits, how she loved when I sucked on her clit and fingered her at the time, but what Bella especially liked for me to do was to roughly turn her around and take her from behind. Funny that even though she was still a bit stronger than me she still wouldn't let me explore that one place.

"It's so good Edward! I love you so fucking much!" Aw, my favorite words. "As I love you my Bella. You're the only one who's ever moved my heart." How she loved when I fed her those lines from our early courtship. Now that we were both part of the living dead I had loosened up on the whole 1919 gentleman stuff as did my wife, but she still liked sweet words. She also loved when I talked dirty to her and gave her commands in the bedroom her, this was usually when her shield would come down.

I released her legs and told her, "Suck my cock baby." She quickly dropped to her knees and began to run her tongue up and down my length, flicking the tip and then taking my member in her warm mouth slowly. Bella had stellar oral skills and she could easily make me cum but loved teasing me. She'd hold back because she loved for me to place my hands on the back of her head and move her down; this is also often when I could read her mind. She was moaning around my cock and suddenly her shield came down. I could read how much she was enjoying this, how she loved me. Talk about an ego boost. Then suddenly I saw someone else in her mind. It was a man who seemed to be in his late twenties with copper colored hair like mine and grey eyes. "Fuck! Watch it Bella" I cried out when she accidentally brushed her teeth across my erection and as suddenly as her shield was down it went up again. She must have known what I saw; saw that she wasn't thinking about me. She sucked harder and her nose was grazing my pubic bone. She felt guilty. She felt like a traitor. I knew there was a reason for someone else to be in her mind; that my sweet girl wouldn't betray me and for some reason this stranger in my wife's mind also looked familiar to me. I quickly took her chin into my hand and gently stroked her cheek to tell her that everything was ok and my erection grew again. "Forever Isabella. Forever." She then relaxed and I climaxed into her mouth.

If vampires could cry I honestly think Bella wanted to at that moment. I lifted her off the floor taking her in my arms and into our bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Stranger

Lying in my amazing husband's arms I felt so much shame. He only saw a glimpse of the beautiful stranger but I knew it affected him when I felt his erection begin to decrease in my mouth. Being the person he was he reassured me that everything was fine and that we were 'forever,' I couldn't look him in the eye and just kept my face buried in his chest while I ran my fingers through his soft hair. He always knew what I was feeling, so he kissed me gently on the head, then ran more light kisses down my face. Edward never left me unsatisfied and after what occurred I didn't blame him for not bringing me to orgasm, but he was now trying to make up for it.

My vampire husband was now sucking on my neck, which like most woman was an erogenous zone. Edward was trying to make me forget my random thought, and helping me recall all the passion we shared. In all my years as a human and my four years as a vampire I had never thought of anyone else during sex. I was surrounded by handsome men every day; from the three Cullen men to my best friend and daughter's soulmate Jacob Black. I never thought about or wanted anyone else. Not even back when Edward wouldn't give into my sexual desires as a horny teenager or even when Jacob kissed me did that change my feelings for my Edward. Though we were still physically teenagers, we had gone through so much together. From him leaving me, the birth of our daughter, to the threat of the Volturi, and I knew we could survive this too. It was just one thought during oral sex and once I put my shield back up all my thoughts where focused on my husband's cock. The only one I ever had and the only one I ever wanted. When both Edward and I gave each other our virginity it was the most wonderful night of my life. I didn't think our sex could get much better but with my vampire transformation it became more intense, passionate and fun. Vampire sex with Edward also became more explorative and there were several times when his family would catch us fucking in trees, in the nearby river, in our cars, or just in the kitchen. Of course Edward was always the gentleman and would shield me with his body. He was still the jealous boy I met in high school. As many times as his family caught us we in return caught them. I was just glad that my sweet daughter or Jacob had never come across our many sexual activities.

"I love you Bella. I love making love to you and fucking you. I love our life together." Edward spoke to me in between kisses and licks to my breast. Edward was now suckling one breast and playing with the nipple of the other whispering gentle words. "You're the most beautiful and fascinating creature I've ever met in my hundred plus years of existence." He moves down my torso sweeping his tongue down to my belly button and positioning himself between my legs. His mouth and tongue ran across one thigh and then the other until he found my clit and began to gently suck while placing one of his long fingers in my core. "Edward…Edward," I moan loudly. My husband knows how to make me come hard. "Mine," he says and suddenly he moves up and slams his cock into me almost knocking both of us and the bed into the wall. "Come Bella. Come all over my cock. I owe you an orgasm baby and you're going to have several tonight. I own this pussy and I can do with it whatever I please!" With vampire speed he flips me onto my stomach and starts pounding on me hard, grabbing my shoulders and bringing me down on his cock like a jackhammer. "You like getting fucked hard don't you Bella?" His words are my undoing and I spasm around his member but that's when I feel his thumb enter my ass. "Oh fuck, I'm coming again." I can't believe that I am enjoying the feeling of having his thumb in such a private place. I guess I never let him because of some old clinging human fear, but why should I be afraid of this when we are both invincible? "Harder baby! Fuck me hard Edward!" His thumb is then replaced by his cock and I have my third orgasm of the night.

Though my body doesn't feel tired, my mind is mentally exhausted. I'm still worried about what he saw.

"I gave you several orgasms baby, so why aren't you relaxed? Is it because of what I saw in your mind? I know you love me Bella and I like to think that I'm the only one you have ever fantasized about sexually but you are still a woman."

"You're the only one Edward. I have never thought of anyone else my love," I say with all sincerity. "Bella, what I saw was nothing. It was just a glimpse of a man and by what I could tell you thought he was handsome. That was it so don't worry so much. Remember that's my job," he says with a small chuckle and a smile as I gaze into his golden eyes.

"Edward, there's more I need to tell you about that day." I say with a shaky voice and my vampire husband becomes as still as the day we found out I was pregnant.

**AN: Don't forget to check out my other story Edward Cullen Reads Fifty Shades of Grey. It's a comedy. Special thanks to my friend Alisa for her help and encouragement.**


	3. Chapter 3:Traitorous Heart

Chapter 3: Christian's traitorous heart

The center of my universe laid next to me peacefully and satiated. The bed side light illuminated her flawless skin and I had to touch her bare shoulder. We were so in tuned with each other, I was surprised that she hadn't awoken when I shot up in bed and turned the light on. My body gave a small shudder recalling my dream. A dream of a young woman, more like a girl, a teen aged girl with an ethereal beauty that could not be from this world. She couldn't be real but she was for I had seen her just a few day ago shopping in a high-end children's store in Seattle. The goddess was looking at little girls dresses while my wife was in another section of the store finding our son some new clothing for school.

I first noticed the glossy locks of her chestnut hair and she must have felt my stare on her back because she turned her head swiftly and our eyes locked. Her stare bore into me and was almost feral and then suddenly she was gone. My eyes searched for her and saw her standing next to a tall man equally as beautiful as she. At first I assumed he was her brother since they looked so similar, until she kissed him very inappropriately in between the stacks of little girl dresses. I felt a shot of jealousy, of envy and rage that he was allowed to touch someone so heavenly. I couldn't look away until I heard my wife's voice, "Christian, I just found the most adorable outfits for Teddy and there were some really beautiful dresses for Phoebe as well. Hey are you ok?" Ana asked with obvious worry in her voice when I didn't respond immediately. "Perfectly fine my love, just a few business things on my mind." I answered with as much calm that I could muster but inside my blood was boiling with anger and lust.

A brown eyed beauty sent to haunt my dreams, to torment me and make me want to go back to a place I had long forgotten since meeting my Ana. I, Christian Grey former dominant wanted to have complete control of the little girl with the golden eyes. I had a traitorous heart.


End file.
